Himmle or Hölle
by Maddi and Rudy Steiner
Summary: All the things through Liesel's life leave her thinking Himmle or Hölle
1. Chapter 1

AN I own nothing -

Two children sat behind the trees. "This is my book." Liesel said to Rudy. He took it from her hand and stared. "Look on page 128, you'll like it." He opened to the page and examined it. "Hair the color if lemons?" "Ja," she beamed. God he loved her smile. "You wrote about me?" "Of course you're my best friend dummkopf!" "And you're mine," he replied, "now let's get home." "Ja we better before mama kills me or papa worries."

They both laughed. "Can we have a race saumensch?" "Why?" "I don't know I'm just in the mood for a bet," Liesel could see his eyes light up, at the sound of the word "bet." "Ok so what do you want to bet?" "Hmm. Let's see? Oh I know I want a kiss, if I win," he had a wide smirk on. "If I win?" "You don't have to kiss me, now." "I think never seems like a better answer," her voice trailed of. "Nein, saumensch can't promise anything like that. So you up for the challenge?" Crossing her arms she replied. "Of course." "You better break out some Chapstick." "I wouldn't go that far if I were you Jesse Owens." Then there was a ready...set...GO! They ran elbow to elbow. People on the streets watched as two 14 year olds ran down Munich Street, toward Himmle. When they approached number 33 they were surprised to see Hans Hubbermann standing on the porch. Then they stopped dead in there tracks. "Uh Hallo papa." Liesel said skittishly for she didn't want him to know about the bet. "What in the hell have you to been doing!?" "Racing, Herr. Hubbermann,". Rudy said happily with his usual bubbly smile. "Ah, Danke for explaining Herr. Steiner." Rudy face lit up at that remark. "Come Liesel," papa said. "Can Rudy come?" She asked. "Ja of course."

"Liesel what's he doing here!?" Rosa boomed. "Were going to go play in the basement mama." She replied. "Alright, goodnight I'm going to bed don't stay up too late you to." "Ja mama." Then they walked down the stairs...


	2. Chapter 2

An As always and yes I no it's short. -

Rudy came to see her every night and with that his love grew. "Gute Nacht Buch Dieb," he told her as he climbed through the window. "Gute Nacht Jesse Owens." With that the window shut and he was exposed into the cool night air. He walked silently next door and through the gate. Then into his bed. Seconds later the sirens sounded, like a startled child.

Everyone on Himmle street ran to the fielders basement. It was only two house from the Hubbermanns and one from the Steiner's. But the walk seemed to be forever for Liesel and Rudy. They ran side by side. "So, long time no see ah saumensch?" "Shut up Rudy! Mama and papa don't know that you climb through our window every night!" "Sorry saumensch, we better hurry or we'll get blown up!"

A Fact You most likely know •••••••••••••• They as a matter of fact did not get blown up. -

The next night it was peaceful. And Rudy lay in his bed awake, and deep in thought. "God I love Lisele!" He thought to himself. "I'm going to tell her," he told himself, "by tomorrow at this time. But how?" This was a question that stuck to the sides of his mind, like chewed bubble gum. It would not peal until you scraped at it for a while. He would tell her by the river. He did not know how she would react but all he knew was he had to do it before he died. Before he went to Heaven or Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

An- do I have to say it?

He walked to the Hubbermanns and knocked on the door, twas Rosa who answered. "What do you want you little saukerl?" "I came to see Liesel," he said. Before she could say anything Liesel ran to the door. "What do you want Rudy?" She asked. "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Ja, bye mama."

When they got to the Amper River they sat at the banks. "Liesel, can I tell you a secret?" He asked. "Ja Rudy." "Well there's something I've been wanting to tell you..." His voice got quite out. "Spit it out all ready I won't wait all day," she exclaimed while crossing her frail arms. "Ich Liebe dich," he said under his breath. "Was," she asked "I didn't catch that?" "I love you Liesel ok?" Her eyes grew wide a look of sheer horror spread through her face. He started to worry when a huge smile was pasted to her face. "That's great!" She beamed. "It is?" He asked. "Ja! I've loved you for a while Rudy." His face lit up.

"Well then Book Thief, how about that kiss?" "Saukerl!" She exclaimed but then she grabbed his shirt and pushed her lips on his. They couldn't have been happier. Little did they know that only hours later there worlds would come crashing down and Heaven would be gone...


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily for Rudy and Liesel, I spared them. Rudy had just came inside for his annual visit to The book thief. Then the bombs fell, tears shed, lives lost, a blonde girl and a boy with hair the color of lemons were staying with the Hermann's. Frau Hermann lead them up the stairs.

"There's new cloths and and everything you need, my dears." "Danke schon," they both said. They stopped at one door, IIsa put her hand in the door nob. Then it opened. "I'm sorry we only have one spare. I'll leave you two alone and call you for dinner." They walked to see two beds a bathroom. A dresser and closet plus a huge window.

That night Liesel awoke to Rudy shaking her. "What's wrong!?" "Dreams," she replied. "I know how you feel," he started "no go back to sleep." "I can't Rudy!" Then he got up and pushed his bed to hers, and got under the covers. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "To help you sleep." He put his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest. "Good night Book thief." "Good night Jesse Owens."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they woke up still laced in each other's arms. "So what happened in you're dreams saumensch?" "I saw my birth mother, my brother. Then mama ünd papa ünd you're family. I saw them all dead on the street like when we found them." "I'm sorry Liesel,". Rudy started,"in mine I lost everyone even you..." "Don't worry ,she said" I'm right here." After that they barely ever left each other's side for the rest of the day that is...

The next day Rudy wasn't feeling well. And he was rushed to the hospital. Of course Liesel came with him. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. "It's most likely Influenza," a tall doctor with a long white coat. "But we are not sure." A nurse said. "Can he come home with us?" Liesel asked sadly. "Nein, mein lieber wollen wir ihn für einen Tag zu bleiben oder so zu sehen, ob wir herausfinden können, was los ist." "Then can I stay here with him?" She pleaded to Frau Hermann. "No we will come and pick him up when they find out what's wrong." "Can I speak to Liesel alone for a moment?" Rudy asked from the bed he was given. "Ja," the nurse said as they all left. Liesel walked up and sat on the side of the bed. "I don't want to leave you here," she said mournfully. "I know you don't," he said while taking her hand. "Get better please. I can't lose you to you're the only one that I still have and love." "I'll get better I promise. Now maybe you should go I don't want you getting sick to." "I'd rather be sick then leave you here!" She exclaimed. Then the door opened. It was Frau Hermann. "Say goodbye Liesel we must go," then it shut again. Liesel turned to Rudy with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry I'll be fine," he told her.

"Goodbye saukerl." "Goodbye saumensch." Then with out warning she kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away she said, "so you won't forget about me." The rest of the day was a blur. When she got into bed it felt strange. Then she whispered something. "Dies ist Hölle!"


	6. Chapter 6

An- Hallo my few readers. I ask you dearly to review if you read this. I don't care if there good or bad (no spamming please) but if there bad then tell me why. If you have any questions or just want to FanGirl about book thief PM me! :D I own nothing

- "Dies ist Hölle," she repeated. "Dies ist Hölle! Dies ist Hölle!" The whole world seemed to be sad to Liesel. It was to different with out Rudy. She looked longingly at his pillow. "Get better R-rudy," she started to sob once again. Then she fell asleep crying. _

In two days Liesel and Frau Hermann went to pick up Rudy. They got to the front desk, and the nurse told Frau Hermann to stay and talk in privet. Liesel was sent to Rudy. She opened the door with out thinking to knock. "Rudy!" "Liesel!" He sat up in his bed and she ran up and hugged him. "So what's wrong with you?" "They don't know," he said. "Will you have to stay here?" "I don't know, I hope not!" "Know one does," she said. Then Frau Hermann walked in and said. "Rudy you will stay for another week if they can't figure out what's wrong you will stay longer," she started,"now say goodbye." The door shut. "Ok that's it," Liesel exclaimed,"tonight I'm running away to come see you." "As long as the mayor doesn't catch you then ok." She leaned down and kissed him. "See you later saukerl!" _

The doctor walked into the the room with a clip board. "I have a headache," Rudy told him. "Ok," he was to busy scribbling on the board. He pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in Rudy's moth. "High fever, headache," he started,"I'm sorry to say this but you have Yellow Fever." "How long will I have to stay here?" "Till you get better I'm afraid." He told him the symptoms, and said goodnight then left. _

Liesel was happy everyone but she and Rudy were sleeping. She snuck down the stairs and into the library. Then through the window. The cool October air felt sharp on her warmed skin. It was a mile walk to the hospital, but she didn't care. She opened the door with care. Thank the Lord the nurse was in the back room. She walked to his room and opened the door. "Nice night isn't it?" She asked him. "Uh, ja." He replied. "Why is you're face so flushed?" She asked. "It's one of the symptoms," he said. "What!? Symptoms of what!?" "Yellow Fever." "Jesus, Mary and Joesph!" She exclaimed as tears burst through her eyes. She had heard stories about Yellow Fever and how horrible it was. That people were stuck in hospitals for months. First her street gets bombed then Rudy might die to. "Liesel don't cry. It'll be ok." "I can't lose you Rudy I would die with out!" "Liesel please stop! It's going to be fine I'll be out of here soon!" Then he got out of bed and kissed her. "Don't worry," he said,"I'm right here." And there he stayed...


	7. Chapter 7

Liesel couldn't believe it. He couldn't be sick. Not with that, he couldn't die to. She had got back an hour ago and couldn't help, but think about him. The next day the mayor got a letter telling of Rudy's condition. She read it then ran into her room locked the door, and cried. "First, mama. Then, papa. Now, Rudy!" She sobbed. "Mama, Papa," she whispered,"don't let Rudy die." "I need him. It's hard with out you, I would die without him. He's all I have left!" I wanted to sit beside her and stroke her cheek and comfort her. But what is Death to do. Then I called Hans and Rosa from Heaven. There souls joined me, she didn't know it but the Book Thief's prayers were answered because of them. _

It had been a month Rudy was better the mayor, IIsa and Liesel drove to the hospital. "Liesel you can do it you're self I know how much this means to you," Mayor Herrman said. "Danke," he didn't hear it all because she was already inside the Loby. She walked down the hall and to his room. She knocked and walked in. "Liesel" he said as he ran and hugged her. "Are you ready to go back?" She asked. "Ja," he said taking her hand. "Let's go." They ran into there room locking the door as Liesel did a month before. "I hate it here!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Me too," Rudy started,"I hate the whole damn country." "Ja, but were stuck here." Liesel replied. "The day were both 18 I'm getting us out of Germany!" "I would love that Rudy." _

"Well only four more years." "Yes Rudy only four." It amazes me to know that one day a human can be saying there life is Hölle then being happy as can be only a month later. "This is Heaven." Liesel said under her breath. You could still see the sadness in there eyes, every night they still nightmared. They thought of there dead family's , but it hurt so bad. What is Death to do for living?

A week later Frau Hermann said they would be returning to school. Neither was happy. "Why?" Liesel asked Frau Hermann. "You need an education my girl," she told her. "Now you will start in the morning good night." "Gute Nacht Frau Hermann." Rudy said. Then she left.  
"First everyone dies then they send you back to school!" Liesel exclaimed. "Well at least we won't be here," Rudy told her. "Ja, but think about how much crap we'll get," she started,"Franz Deutcher will be there!" "We'll make it work now calm down saumensch," he said,"know let's go to sleep."  
Once again the night was full of pain and comfort. One would have a nightmare the other would hug them tight and tell them it was fine. As you my imagine Liesel nightmared more. Only because so much of her life was Hölle. But it didn't bother Rudy he still loved her. She was his "saumensch" and "Book Thief". She would wake and he would let her cry into his chest. "I miss them," she would say over and over. "Me too," Rudy said mournfully. Then the sirens sounded...  
They raced down the stairs the Hermann's were already there. "Come," IIsa said. She lead them to a small door opened it and told them to go in. There was a stair case they ran down it hand in hand. At the bottom there was a large room and two smaller rooms on the sides. Then the mayor and his wife joined them locking the door behind them. "This is our air raid shelter," Mayor Hermann explained. "There is a room for you two on the left," IIsa began,"try to go back to sleep you'll b safe down here." Gingerly they walked into the room and shut the door. "How are they so calm?" Liesel whispered. "I don't know. Remember how panicked everyone was in the fielders basement." He whispered in reply. They couldn't sleep they were to afraid the sheer metion of bombs shook there souls.  
The room was the same size as the one up stairs. There were two beds and a small closet full of boxes. Neither dared to open them. The Book Thief with out words and the boy with hair the color of lemons sat together in silane. They fell asleep against the wall.  
Frau Hermann walked in. A small black book with crisp edges in hand. Scratched into the cover was tree words. "Die Buch Dieb."


	8. Chapter 8

Rudy awoke and looked around. He examined the room, for he hadn't done that last night. The small window caught his eye. It was early and dark. "Why is there a window in a bomb shelter?" He thought to him self. Then he noticed that Liesel was still asleep next to him. They were not in beds just sitting at the wall. He turned and kissed her forehead. Then the black book was spotted. He walked over to the bed and picked it up.

"The Book Thief," he whispered. He opened to the first page and then through them all he was reading her book. He saw every thing Max, Rosa, Hans even him self. When he was a chapter from the end Liesel woke up. She looked at him and spoke. "What are you reading saukerl?" "The Book Thief, by Liesel Meminger!" He said with a smirk. She got up took the book from him and slapped him. "Where did you find this!?" She asked. "On this bed Frau Hermann must have found it, on Himmle Street." "Well why did you read it!?" "I don't know saumensch and good morning to you to!" "Scheiße Kopf! I didn't want anyone to read that!" "I'm sorry Liesel." She slapped him again the calmed. "It's ok saukerl."

Her dress was light blue. Her hair down. White shoes. "Well," she started,"Good enough. Right?" "Ja," Rudy replied,"beautiful in fact!" "Suck up," she answered,"but you don't look half bad your self." He smiled and didn't know what to say, but then Frau Hermann walked in. "Children get your things." She said. Liesel waited a moment and grabbed her bag and a book and slowly walked to the door and down the stars. He did the same except Frau Hermann stopped him. "Will make sure she's ok?" She asked,"I don't know if she's ok she seems nervous." "I'll talk to her Ma'am," he said as he left.

He went up to her as the walked down Grand Strasse. "Liesel are you all right?" Rudy asked her. "Nein," she whispered. "Why?" "I can't forget mama, papa, ünd Max. They are stuck in my brain." "I'm sorry." He said as he laced his hand in hers. To his surprise she didn't pull away she held it tighter. "I miss them." They said together.

There eyes were on the ground as they walked hand in hand. They had just reached the bridge. "Liesel," a voice asked,"is that you." She looked up. "Max?" "Oh my god !" He ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She started cry and pulled away from Rudy. Rudy backed away in pure confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Liesel introduced the two. They were already friends now. "Where are you staying?" Liesel asked. "In an apartment. Now go to school I'll meet you here later." They said there good byes and Rudy and Liesel ran away.

When the got to school everyone was in the school yard. With the fact that kids from Himmle were missing. Soon enough Franz Deutcher approached them.

"Hallo Steiner. Meminger." He said. Neither answered, Liesel stared at the ground. "So are you two still sad?" He said. Rudy knew right away he was just picking a fight. "Ja." Liesel said sadly. "I bet it was cool seeing everything getting blown up!" He remarked with a smirk. "Nein it wasn't Franz!" Hot tear welled in her eyes half because of all the death and half because she was furious. "Oh now your going to cry!" He laughed. "Stop it or else!" She exclaimed. "Or else what? Will you go tell your papa? Oh wait I forgot he's dead!" He and a few others laughed. Everyone was watching by now. She was about to punch him when Rudy walked next to her. "I'm sorry Steiner I didn't mean to tick off your "girl friend." Then Rudy punched him. His nose started to bleed. "Damn!" Franz exclaimed holding his nose. "Your almost as bad as she was!" Pointing at Liesel now while he spoke. "How she was more like is," then she punched him even harder.


	10. Chapter 10

"That will teach you not to mess with my girlfriend, or me!" Rudy exclaimed. Liesel blushed. "Damn Rudy I didn't know you could punch someone like that," she said. "Neither did I," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Liesel Steiner," she thought,"not bad."

When they got home to the Hermann's they ran up stairs. Then back into the library. "What do you find so interesting in these things, saumensch?" "There amazing," she said. "Will I ever get to finish reading yours?" He asked. "Do you want to?" He nodded his head. "Here read it but know one can know what I wrote in it." "Ja," he said.

They were sitting at small desk Liesel behind it and Rudy in front. Frau Hermann had given her another blank book. This one was dark blue. Finally the words came. She titled it "Saukerl". It was all about she and Rudy. It started with the famous race on Herbert Oval. How Rudy always asked his best friend for that damn kiss. She stopped writing when she got to present day. There were still many pages to fill. "As life goes on I'll fill them." She thought. On the very first page it said, "To, Rudy my best friend if you couldn't tell by the title this book is about you. I love you saukerl!"

Then there was a knock on the door. "Rudy," Frau Hermann called,"get the door please dear." "Ja Frau Hermann." Liesel followed him. The door opened and there in a green army suit and hat stood the one and only Alex Steiner...

An-

Ja I know it's short but just wanted to get the point across. From now on I'll be updating at least once a week

~Maddi


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Alex was taken to the hospital. He had a heart attack. Sadly he had to come with me.

Alex and Rudy's last talk

"Papa will you be ok?"

"I don't know Rudy..."

"If I don't make it promise me that you'll be good."

"I will Papa."

"When your older get a wife. You'll be the only Steiner's left."

"I've already planned that Papa. We've already planned it."

"Alright then who will marry you?"

"Liesel, papa. I love her."

The last lines

"Take good care of her. Tell her you love her. I wish I could tell your mother and siblings that one more time. I love you Rudy..."

And just like that the light left his eyes and wouldn't be seen again.

-4 years later-

"Happy birthday saumensch," Rudy whispered in her ear. They were in bed just waking up. "Finally eighteen!" Right now she wasn't thinking about she and Rudy's promise to get the hell out of Germany. Little did she know that Rudy had a few surprises up his sleeve.

Down stairs the Hermann's greeted them with smiles. "Happy birthday," they said together. "Danke," Liesel said. "We all got you presents Max will be here soon and then you can open them," Mayor Hermann said. Then Max knocked. "Happy birthday Word shaker!" He said while hugging her. Then she turned into the library.

Max and Rudy stood alone face to face. "Are you ready Rudy?" "I don't know..." "Oh come on you know she'll be happy!" "But what if she's not?" "She'll be happy now go on." He put his hand on Rudy's shoulder and then joined everyone in the Library.

The Hermann's gave her a book about Sweden. And Max gave her a book about Scandinavia. Know it was Rudy's turn. His hands trembled as he handed her a small rectangle box. He stood up as she took it. She carefully unwrapped it. There in that small box were two tickets to Sweden. Her mouth dropped at them. She flipped them over to see if they were real when she saw the ring attached to it. Rudy took it off and held it then dropped to one knee. She placed her hands over her mouth. "Liesel willst du mich heiraten?" He asked. She looked at Max. He nodded. "Ja!" She wrapped her arms around him. They were only eighteen but it didn't matter.

"Thank god I was afraid you would say no," Rudy said still hugging her. "I would never say no! I don't care if were eighteen. I would say yes if we were nighty." "I love you Liesel," he said as he slid the ring on her finger.


	12. Chapter 12

"When are we leaving?" Liesel asked. "After we get married here," Rudy replied. They were laying in bed but couldn't sleep. "When are we getting married?" "How about next month saumensch?" "That's fine with me."

-A week before the wedding-

"But who will do your hair and makeup and your dress who will bring it?" Frau Hermann said she was very worried but happy about Liesel's marriage. "Don't worry I have a hair ünd makeup person and Rudy has someone to bring the dress. Ok?" "Ok, who's walking you down the aisle?" "Max Frau Hermann."

"Are you worried Rudy?" Max asked him. "A little." "Why she loves you and you love her! It'll turn out fine!" "Oh I know. When I was 14 I used to dream about marrying her, and now it scares the Hell out of me!" "Don't worry you'll be fine." "Thanks Max."

-The Day-

Her dress had lace sleeves. A semi full bottom and was bright white. Her blonde hair came in waves down her shoulders. She held red flowers. A long white vail sat upon her head. She walked through the doors and every head turned. She slowly walked down the aisle. She and Max arm in arm. "You made the right choice." He whispered in her ear. When they got to the end Max kissed her check and stepped back to his seat. Rudy smiled. "You look beautiful saumensch!" "Danke schon your not bad your self saukerl!"

Then they went through a ceremony they were legally married. "You can kiss your new wife Herr Steiner," the priest said. "How about that kiss?" She kissed him soft and short on his lips. They were married actually married! You may think that I death wouldn't bother with a marriage. But I did. I brought souls along to watch Rudy and Liesel.

The souls

Hans Hubbermann

Rosa Hubbermann

Alex Steiner

Barbra Steiner

Werner Memminger

And Mama number one

They watched and spoke as the two were married.

The words spoken

Hans: I'm so happy for them!

Rosa: I can't believe she married that saukerl!

Alex: He said this would happen.

Barbra: I miss them.

Werner: She's grown. That's the boy she was with all the time when I watched her!

Mama: I wish I would have been able to keep her...

An-

I know it's short I'm still figuring out the end


	13. Chapter 13

They had already packed there bags. The wedding had just ended and they were on there way to a train station.

The train was big. Rudy had arranged for he and Liesel to get there own compartment. It took many hours to get to Denmark. Liesel watched the land roll by through the window, Rudy's arm around her shoulder. "Do you think Sweden will be nice?" Rudy asked. "Oh ja I know it will be!" "I think you'll really love the house." "How did you buy one so quickly any way?" "I have my sources saumensch."

When they got to Denmark they boarded a boat. It didn't take as long as the train but it did take a while.

Liesel could tell she was going to like Sweden. It was beautiful. But she wanted to she her house and she and Rudy were all most there. He turned the car right and there it was. A huge three story house stood before them. It was as big as the Hermann's and had a bigger library.

It was wonderful. They both were in awe. "Rudy where in the hell did you get the money for this?" "I've been saving sense we were 14." She hugged him. "I love you so much!" She said.

A month later-

They were now used to there new home. Liesel was sleeping. Rudy was going to look though a box he found in the closet. He thought it had just been some clothes they forgot to unpack. When he opened it there was Liesel's name written in the card board.

Paying no attention to the name he started looking through the box. There was the dress she wore when she arrived on Himmle Street. Some how it must have survived that bombs. There was something in the pocket. It was a picture of Hans and Rosa. He went through books. But he'd seen them all except for one. The word "Saukerl" was scratched on the front. He opened it and found a picture of he and Liesel when they were 14. He had his arm around her. Then he found the note to him on the first page.

"To, Rudy my best friend if you couldn't tell by the title this book is about you. I love you saukerl!"

He read the entire thing.

The last lines in "Saukerl"

"Yes. I am being truthful. I love you Rudy."

After this he packed every thing back in the box except the picture of them. He turned it over there were things written on it. It read: Liesel and Rudy, 14 years old, August 7, 1942. It was only months after the bombing. They were happy in that picture and they were happy now.

He took the photo and found a empty picture frame. It looked wonderful in side the silver edged frame. He walked down the stairs and placed it on the counter. He wrote a note. It read: Liesel I found this picture and thought you would like it. With that he walked back up stairs and went to sleep

The next morning when Liesel woke up Rudy had already left for work. She glanced at the clock it was 8:30 she had slept in. She got up and walked down stairs to find a silver picture frame holding a dusty picture. Then the note. She held the frame in her hands. She remembered that day.

Liesel's memory-

It was a bright morning. Max had came to visit Rudy and I at the mayors house. After what seemed like forever we went out side for a walk. Rudy held my hand as we walked. Max noticed and winked at me. When I'd shot him a angry glare he laughed and we carried on or talk.

After a while we came upon a market. Max had bought a camera and we were sitting on a bench. "I'll be back in a few minutes," Rudy said suddenly as he got up and left. Max turned to me with a smirk. "So," he started,"how long have you had a boyfriend." "Max!" "Well it's obvious you like each other." "How so?" I asked. He could have named a million things but only said a few. "You hold hands. You never leave each other's side and things like that." I would have said something but Rudy was back. He gave me a flower that day. Max had told us to sit and we did. Rudy put his arm around me and Max snapped a photo. After it was taken I kissed Rudy on the cheek.

End of memory...

An- thank you to anyone who reads this. A special thanks to Bee for the wonderful review!


	14. Chapter 14

An- Thank you for the reviews. And to the guest every chapter up until now the war had still been on but now it's not and I might just use some of those ideas danke oh yeah about her grief for Hans and Rosa I was going to explain that later but changed my mind so this chapter will explain. Sorry for the late update I have terrible writers block! :-'(

-Years later (Rudy and Liesel are 27 or 28)

The war was over. It ended years ago. By now you might be wondering why didn't Liesel grieve for he parents. Well you see she was so incredibly sad about them that she forced them to the back of her head. When Rudy wasn't around she cried like crazy! Even after all those years... She did grieve and still is. But she didn't express it.

She never dared to cry in front of Rudy or her 5 year old daughters Kristal and Elsa. She knew the to kids would ask a million questions, and Rudy... Oh crucified Christ Rudy. It would just make him sad as well.

God, humans do truly haunt me. And to think I've never even talked to a living one. Their lives all of them, wasted, then they cry when they meet me. Every once in a great while I get ones that actually lived their lives right. Little did I know I would meet one of them very soon.

Four months later:

Liesel was pregnant with her third child. Life at the Steiner's house was happy. But one day Rudy came home without his usual smirk. He had just returned from the doctors office. "What's wrong saukerl?" Liesel asked with a concerned voice. He shook his head to respond. "Rudy Steiner," Liesel said sternly,"what in the Hell is wrong?" "I went to the doctors," his voice cracked. "And," she said. "I have... Well um... The radiation from the bombs... Um... Oh God Liesel I have cancer!" Liesel fell into the couch and started to sob. Rudy sat next to her. "Don't worry saumensch I'll be fine." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Rudy I can't lose you to! This is the second time! My God! Don't leave me! Last time you were sick I cried all the time! Jesus, Mary and Joesph Rudy!" "Mama? Papa?" A small voice asked. They turned to see Elsa watching with tears in her eyes.

An-

Sorry I know super short and it sucks! Next chapter I'm going to kill off a few charters :( Sad as it is it's an important part of the story.


End file.
